


Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 4

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 4
Genre: I dont have a beta, I tag as I go, Kinktober, Luther - Freeform, Strength Kink, Trans Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, he is moving, is the nice mover, its nines, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 4!This is what will happen on Day 4:a.) Strength Kink - Nines/Luther
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Luther
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 4

**Author's Note:**

> This what a lot of fun :D! Nines having a strength kink is always an HC of me, but with Luther it was something different!
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Nines is moving and hired a moving company, Luther is the kind mover that does more than he is asked for.

Moving was hell. First, you had to pack everything up, bring it out of your old home, move it to your new home, bring it back up and unpack everything again. Hoping that nothing was lost or broken on the way.

Exhausted from the whole day of moving his stuff into his new bigger apartment, Nines, a nickname that anybody called him since his childhood, huffed and pushed the stubborn curled lock of hair away from his face. He was sweaty from all the carrying. He hated to be sweaty.

„Mr. Stern? Where do you want the desk?“

Oh, yes he wasn't alone in this endeavor. Because his brothers couldn’t make time for him, one excuse after the other, his mother was too old, and his best friends - Gavin & Tina - were either still in the hospital (the man would have helped even than but Nines had said no of course.) or in the middle of a family emergency (He did hope Mrs. Cheng would become better, he loved her kimchi and the woman itself so much) he had to hire a moving company. Not something he had really the money for, but his new job should bring in the money in no time and he did have to move out of his old place. 

With a sigh, he made his way to the living room where Luther, the mover, should be. He was the only one left of the three people he hired and in theory, did overwork. Because Nines had just paid them to move his thing up to the 5th floor, not around the flat, but the man had insisted to help him. And Nines was glad he did, he should give him a tip or maybe share with him the pizza he was going to get after all this. 

Stepping into the living room, he stopped like a deer in the headlight, eyes going big when he saw the other man. 

Said man, only clothed in a white shirt and blue overall was standing in his chaotic living room, holding the heavy old desk made out of walnut wood that his mother had gifted him on his last birthday like it was nothing. The desk because of his age couldn’t be dissamble and so had to be brought fully, the other two movers had needed a long time to bring it up. 

And now Luther was standing there, in the middle of his new living room, holding this desk above the ground with no problem at all, the muscle in his arms bulging and smiling at him. 

Nines whimpered, felt his dick drop. 

_ Shit  _

Luther looked at him puzzled and he quickly tried to stifle the next whimper that wanted to escape. His legs felt like jello and he had to hold on to the door frame.

“Mr. Stern?”

Nines tried to look away to get back to his senses. Now was not the time to fall victim to one of his biggest kinks! 

As he didn’t answer, Luther set the desk gently down and made his way over. Nines, not taking his eyes from his strong form, was too captured to move away. He pressed his legs together to stifle the arousal he could feel growing in him. 

Big hands landed on his shoulders, pulling him up to stand.

“Mr. Stern are you okay?”

Was he okay? No certainly not. No, when this gentle strong giant was touching him and his eyes could feast on any muscle that was on display. He could feel himself getting wet. 

_ Fucking Shit _

Now with even more worry in his eyes, Luther spoke again: “Maybe you should take some rest on the sofa? You can tell me from there where everything has to go, yes?”

Nines forced himself to nod weakly and Luther gifted him a relieved smile. The plan of moving to the sofa and letting go of the doorframe were all thrown out of the window when he couldn’t even take a step without his legs giving out under him. 

How embarrassing! The feeling of how him soiling his own underwear was not helping either. 

Out of nowhere he was lifted and pulled against a strong chest. 

“I hope this is alright?” and Luther started moving.

A high squeak left his lips and he didn’t dare to look at the other.

The few seconds of sheer heaven, being held in his strong arms, being carried around, that Nines tried so hard to ignore but failed, were interrupted when he sat down gently on his old black sofa. 

_ He could hold me up with one arm against the wall! _

“Okay, you stay here and rest, Mr. Stern. I know how stressful moving can be. Now, where do you want the desk, again?”

Trying to find his voice, he answered weakly “I-in the of-office, left door.”

Luther nodded and went to work, lifting the desk backup without a problem. Nines bit his lips so hard he could taste blood, pressed his legs once more together to hide and trying to quell the fire in his belly. His eyes never left the form of the other man. 

Maybe he could thank Luther for his service later in a different way?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> here is my try on this year Kinktober! The summary looks a little confusing, but hear me out!
> 
> I have for each day prompts from a.) to t.), which means 20 per day. This is a little much to write of course, but the prompts just started to pile up over the last year and I wanna write them all ^^'.
> 
> So I will post each day to have the days and do the challenge, and will end the others overtime, adding them as I write, hopefully till end of this year! That's the aim at least.
> 
> I hope you have the most of fun with this, like I had and have!
> 
> If you wanna know more and say hi, you can find me on twitter @Orangebubble 37


End file.
